Los Angeles Mew Mew: Lucidity
by White Wolf With Fire
Summary: I love my friends, and I love Tokyo Mew Mew. So what will happen if we all turned into Mew Mews after Tokyo Mew Mew? Here is Los Angeles Mew Mew, where the problems travel over the Pacific Ocean; along with Ryou and Keiichiro; AND the aliens. Full names WILL NOT BE PUBLISHED. The original plot for Tokyo Mew Mew isn't mine. Please enjoy and I will post ASAP! :D
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

It was a calm day in Café Mew Mew, nobody was at the tables. Only Kayleigh seemed to be the only one in the entire building.

"Hello?" She flipped on the light switch, hoping to find any signs of life. Cobwebs were spun around on the backs of the chairs. Old dishes with food crumbs were on the tables. A spider crawled down on the floor, next to her feet.

"Eek!" Her black shoe quickly squished it. Her cry echoed throughout the building. "Hello?" She repeated. Nobody there to answer. Kayleigh sighed, starting to get a little terrified. "Shirogane?" Suddenly, a familiar laugh echoed throughout the building. Kayleigh squeaked and quickly got into a fighting stance, pulling out her pennant.

"Kisshu!" She kissed it. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Meta-" The bright yellow pennant in her hand suddenly turned to black. "Huh?" She was still in her normal clothes. A forced grabbed her from behind as a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, squirming as a now appeared Kisshu whispered in her ear.

"Hello there, angel." Kayleigh winced as Kisshu's grip began to tighten.

"Kisshu! Stop! You're…you're choking me." The grip tightened even more, almost bringing her to her knees. As she coughed up droplets of blood, Kisshu laughed maniacally.

"That Mew Aqua you stole from me a few days ago: I want it. I want it all."

"N…No!" Kayleigh coughed up more blood as his grip tightened. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Yes, my dear. Bring me the Mew Aqua supply, or else…"

"Or…else…" Kayleigh hacked, feeling her windpipes starting to be crushed. "…What?"

"This!" His hands suddenly wrapped around her neck. Still unable to transform, Kayleigh screamed. More blood came out of her mouth and dripped down her chin.

"Kisshu!" Suddenly, he was gone. Kayleigh grabbed her neck and dropped down to her knees.

"D…" Nothing game out of her mouth. Tears flowed like a river. Suddenly, somebody kicked her in the face. Her still black pennant fell from her grasp. As she hit the wall, a pale alien with long dark black hair and piercing blue eyes stared her down. It was their leader: Deep Blue.

"Give me the supply. Now!" He grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall. Kayleigh was bawling as she nodded her head in defeat. Deep Blue let go of her neck and placed her down on her feet roughly. Kayleigh got her voice back all of a sudden.

"Fine." She ran to Ryou's unoccupied office and opened the safe, handing him all of the Mew Aqua crystals she and the other six Mew Mews have won in battle. Deep Blue smirked and grabbed them all.

"I thank you, Ichigo. Farewell." He suddenly vanished. Kayleigh screamed, and opened her eyes; now discovering she was in her bed with her pink pajamas on, sweating severely. A dream. It was all a dream. The clock read 2:30 on the nightstand. She turned the light on and buried her face, letting the tears fall again. Hopefully work will make her better in the morning.

As she got up to rub some water on her face to wake her up some, she screamed at her reflection. A giant bruise was on her neck.

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here

Four hours past since she woke up, and Kayleigh just couldn't get back to sleep. She was already in her café uniform, even though the shift starting at 9. Ryou, her boyfriend and manager, had recently called her saying there was a major emergency regarding the café.

When the group home dropped her off, everyone else minus Riley was waiting for Ryou and Keiichiro to unlock the door. They all looked exhausted. Camille yawned.

"Kayleigh, you look awful."

"I know. I had a bad night sleep."

"So did we." Chelsea yawned as well. "All of us."

"It seemed like we all had nightmares." Amie pointed out as Kalen shrugged.

"I slept fine." Keiichiro unlocked the door.

"Sorry, I forgot to unlock the door. Please come in."

"Mew Aqua! Mew Aqua!" Masha panicked. The six slumped over and trudged to the back room, all gasping when the safe containing the Mew Aqua was ajar and empty.

"It's gone; it's all gone." Ryou was sitting in a chair with his head in his arms, reaching out for Kayleigh to hug him. Kayleigh hugged him tightly.

"We need to call the police." Jessica stated.

"But there were no signs of forced entry when Ryou and I walked in." Keiichiro pointed out. Suddenly, Kayleigh was hit with a thought. That dream; that bruise. She slowly pulled down her turtleneck of her dress and exposed it to everyone. Riley joined them with the same amount of energy left: none.

"Hey guys, what's the ma- Kayleigh! Who hurt you?" Kayleigh burst out crying already for the second time and was hugged by Kalen.

"I had this dream. Kisshu and Deep Blue beat the shit out of me and demanded me to open the safe. When I woke up, I got this bruise."

"Holy shit!" The other six gasped.

"I had dream where a giant chimera rat attacked me! I couldn't transform or beat it." Chelsea yawned.

"Same here, except the rat was a giant seagull!" Amie's eyes widened as Riley, Camille, and Jessica told them their chimera attacks.

"My cat Shadow,"

"A rabbit,"

"A goldfinch." Kalen looked confused.

"I don't understand, you've all had these dreams and I slept fine." She suddenly gasped. "What if they're connected?" Riley rolled her eyes.

"There's no way they'd be connected, Kalen. Dreams don't do that."

"Well then how can you explain the fact Kayleigh has a giant bruise on her neck? And the safe open?"

"I don't know, but we're not opening today. You girls minus Kalen look exhausted." Ryou sighed. "Let me take you out for breakfast."

"Thanks." The seven minus Kalen yawned...


	3. Chapter 3

The whole day went by without anything out of the ordinary. Kalen was on the phone with Kayleigh, who was afraid to go to sleep because of her previous rough night.

"I don't know, Kalen. I'm so scared."

"Calm down, Kayleigh, it's all going to be okay."

"But everyone else had dreams where a chimera attacked them! And they couldn't defeat them."

"Dreams are just dreams."

"But how do you explain the bruise on my neck?!"

"I don't know, but I'll try to. I'm going to be and asking my spirit guides for assistance. Good night Kayleigh, hang in there."

"I'll try." The two hung up and Kalen yawned, tired and ready for bed. She lied in her bed and drifted off to sleep. A couple hours later, a voice suddenly caught her off guard.

"Kalen." Kalen jumped up.

"Hello?" She turned on the light to reveal Deep Blue standing near the door. Kalen quickly thought of her pennant, which was in her café outfit; hanging on the back of the door to her bathroom.

"What do you want?" She snarled, figuring she could only fight him verbally. She blinked to see if she was dreaming, but when she opened her eyes; he vanished. Kalen got up, deciding to walk to the bathroom to grab her pennant. "Hello?" She placed one foot on the carpet, quickly pulling it back when the room began to shake. Objects ranging from her stuffed animals to her nightstand began to float in place, rotating around her room. The bed she was in began to levitate as the stuff began to spin around her. Kalen tried to scream, but no sound came out. The room began to shake harder and more violently. Suddenly, a random thought burst into her head. Was it a dream? No. She **_knew _**she was dreaming. Kalen looked at the floor below her bed which suddenly turned pitch black. A black hole. The bed fell in it and extracted Kalen from itself. Kalen, still without a voice, fell deeper and deeper into the mysterious hole. A pen suddenly fell beside her. Without thinking, Kalen grabbed it and clicked the top to activate the ballpoint. She suddenly began to draw a red ink door in the black hole. As she drew the doorknob, she swung the door open and dove inside a white light. Wake up, dammit! Wake the fuck up!

_ Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

Kalen gasped as her alarm clock woke her up for today's shift at the café. She stretched, incredibly tired and trudged to the shower. So that's what everyone else felt like yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn Kalen, what happened to you? You look exhausted."

"I…I don't know. A horrible dream." Camille and Kalen were conversing in the locker room.

"What happened?" Chelsea walked in.

"It…it was so lucid. Deep Blue was in my room and basically created a whirlwind in my room. I couldn't speak, but I knew I was dreaming."

"Odd," Riley was putting on makeup. "Do you still think these dreams are connected, Kalen?"

"Yeah, I do." Riley rolled her eyes.

"You see what the lack of sleep does to you, girls?"

"Hey, I'm just saying! The aliens have our Mew Aqua stash now. Who knows what stupid thing they'll do now?"

"Hm," Chelsea looked at Kalen. "You do have a point."

"Oh God, not you too!" Riley face palmed.

"Riley, I'm being serious; what if Kalen is right? They do have out Mew Aqua stash now. They could actually be trying to break us down mentally instead of physically."

"Well, it's stupid. Just forget about it. Let's go: we have a shift to work." Riley walked out. Chelsea and Kalen looked at each other with baffled looks on their faces.

"What happened to her?" Chelsea shrugged as Kalen rolled her eyes.

"She's just a skeptic with the supernatural and spiritual stuff. Let's go," She yawned. "We do have a shift to work."

"And $3.47's your change. Thank you so much for coming to Café Mew Mew! Na No da~!" Jessica waved at the small party of two exiting the café. When the door closed, a large exhale escaped all of the girls' mouths.

"God, this day is taking forever." Camille sighed again as Amie nodded.

"This is tough. How much longer?" Ryou walked out holding Kayleigh's hand. The bruise from her nightmare was still visible on her neck; it looked like a giant hickey.

"Shirogane, can we _please_ end today?" Ryou yawned.

"I don't see why not. Alright, let's close up." Kalen switched the open sign to closed as Jessica locked the door.

"What are everyone's plans for tonight?"

"I'm spending the night at Kalen's. We're going to try to solve the lucid dreaming." Chelsea announced, coming out of the locker room in her normal clothes. Jessica looked interested.

"Can I join, Kalen?"

"Of course. I'll ask my mom." Kalen went for her pink phone in her apron pocket and walked to the locker room. Riley waited for the locker room door to close.

"She's so crazy."

"We're all crazy." Amie shrugged. Kayleigh rolled her eyes.

"Don't start anything, Riley."

"I'm not looking to start anything; I'm just wondering if she believes everything is connected somehow."  
"Who knows? Maybe it is?" Keiichiro locked the door to the kitchen. "Hey Ryou, want to spend the night in my apartment? You look exhausted."

"Sure, thanks Keiichiro."

"Akasaka San?"

"Yeah, Kayleigh?"

"My mom's in a lot of pain right now. Is it okay if I spend the night too?"

"Of course! I have an air mattress."

"Thank you." Everyone was ready to go now. After saying their goodbyes, it was time for bed for all of them. After all, it was a very long day.

"Okay. So…What do we do about the dreams?" Chelsea asked. She was sharing Kalen's mattress while Jessica slept on the floor.

"I'm not sure. Just if you know you're dreaming, wake any of us up and tell us; I guess." Kalen asked.

"You're the psychic one, so you're in charge." Jessica smiled while Kalen shrugged and yawned. It was 9:59, and the girls were exhausted. Kalen turned off the light switch.

"Alright, goodnight girls. Remember, kick some ass."

"Goodnight!" Jessica and Chelsea echoed.

"I don't know what's going on? We have all been exhausted and we are starting to have fewer customers." Ryou yawned and plopped on the bed.

"Well, what can we do?" Kayleigh yawned as well.

"Masha sleepy! Masha sleepy!" The team robot aka mascot Masha tweeted.

"Well, nothing we can do. Just have to get a better night sleep and more energy." Keiichiro walked in his room. "Goodnight, everyone." The three fell asleep, Kayleigh's air mattress in Ryou's room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quiet evening in Kalen's room. Chelsea was snoring, waking Jessica and Kalen up.

"Chelsea!" They growled.

"Huh?" She also woke up and yawned. "What?"

"You snore." A familiar voice bellowed.

"Very loud!" A higher pitched one added. Kalen turned on the lights to discover Taruto and Pai in her room.

"Shit! What the fuck do you guys want?" Jessica snapped.

"Uh…I don't know; to destroy you three maybe?!" Taruto grinned devilishly as Pai summoned his knives. The three, prepared this time, had their pennants underneath their pillows. They jumped out of their beds and faced their opponents.

"Three on two, no problem." Chelsea kissed her pennant, gasping. Similar to Kayleigh's dream, the bright yellow pennant faded to black. "What the fuck?"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Meta-" Jessica kissed her pennant, having the similar results. Pai and Taruto smirked at each other.

"How can you fight if you can't transform?" Pai grabbed Chelsea by the collar while Taruto chased Jessica around the tight room. Kalen squinted and had a tight grip on her pennant.

"Kalen, do something!" Chelsea shouted. She, Jessica, Pai, and Taruto gasped when a purple flash filled up Kalen's room.

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!" Taruto and Pai gasped.

"Impossible! How did she do that? We used enough Mew Aqua to block her from transforming." Pai gasped.

"Well, obviously it wasn't enough." Taruto whined. Kalen rolled her eyes.

"Zakuro! How did you transform like that?" Chelsea gasped. Kalen held her Zakuro Whip in her right palm and smacked Taruto and Pai off of her friends. She panted.

"We're dreaming! This is our dream! We can do whatever we want!" Chelsea's and Jessica's pennants turned to bright yellow again. "Try that!" The two kissed their pennants.

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Berry! Metamorphosis!" Yellow and white flashes also filled the room. The two aliens gasped.

"How did…How did they?!" Taruto stuttered.

"Yeah…How did we do that?" Chelsea asked Kalen. Kalen got into a fighting stance.

"This is our dream. We control it with our mind like a regular dream. If we know we're dreaming, we can manipulate it with our own imagination!"

"So…We're dreaming?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool!" A giant blast shattered the wall Pai and Taruto were leaning on, knocking them over with quite a bit of force. The two looked dumbfounded.

"How did they…?" Pai gasped.

"Holy shit! Zakuro, look!" Chelsea pointed at Jessica, holding something massive which looked like a gun. Kalen gasped and ran up to her.

"Pudding, where did you get that gun?"

"It's not a gun, it's a bazooka!"

"Where did you get that?" Chelsea asked. Jessica shrugged.

"I listened to Zakuro's advice. Our minds are controlling the dream, which means we can control the dream in our favor."

"Sweet!" Chelsea grinned as Kalen smirked. Pai narrowed his eyes as Taruto whined.

"Who cares? Let's kill them!" Taruto charged at Jessica and summoned a pair of knives. Chelsea went to assist her. Kalen squared off against Pai. As the two entangled, Kalen suddenly did a back flip and landed on the nightstand; kicking her lamp off. Pai narrowed his eyes as she spoke.

"Alright, Pudding and Berry, take out the little shit. Feel free to break anything."

"Sweet!" Jessica fired another bazooka shot at Kalen's room's window; shattering it.

"Follow us, pipsqueak!" Chelsea flipped him off and flew out the giant hole with Jessica. Taruto looked confused, unsure of what the middle finger hand gesture was.

Meanwhile, Pai tried to attack Kalen with his knives. Kalen jumped in midair.

"Whatever it is, it won't work!" Pai smirked. Kalen returned it.

"If you insist." She suddenly put her weapon in her mouth and shoved the air with her palms. Nothing seemed to happen. Pai looked confused.

"Foolish human." Kalen rolled her eyes and knelt, holding her weapon where the lamp was. The pungent odor of smoke filled the air. Was that fire?

"Foolish creature." Kalen smirked as her weapon was completely set on fire.

"Get ready." As she fired a shot, the enflamed whip left burn marks everywhere. Pai gasped as Kalen grinned.

"Ribbon…Flaming Zakuro Spear!"

"A new attack?!" Pai gasped as he was struck with the whip and fire. He broke the wall holding the mirror and into the guest room. Another explosion broke the guest room's other wall, sending Taruto screaming and flying; eventually landing on Pai.

"Let's get out of here!" Taruto shouted as the two teleported away. Kalen walked up to the debris of her former wall, weapon in hand. Chelsea and Jessica landed.

"There we go! Now let's wake up." The three blinked and were in their beds and pajamas. Thankfully there was no damage in the house. The clock ready 6:24 A.M., only giving them a good five minutes of extra sleep. However, they weren't needed.

"That was fucking awesome!" Chelsea high fived Kalen and Jessica.

"I have a bazooka!" Jessica smirked.

"I have a new attack." Kalen grinned. "Let's get dressed and get donuts. We deserved them for figuring out lucid dreaming."

"So…We just kicked Pai's and Taruto's asses in our sleep?" Jessica grinned.

"Fuck yeah we did." Chelsea gave them a humble smirk.

"We need to tell the others: I have a bazooka!"

"Well, we can create new attacks with our mind now. I have the Ribbon Flaming Zakuro Spear. I light my weapon on fire." Kalen shrugged.

"Sweet; I'll come up with mine while waiting for Shirogane to unlock the door." Chelsea got up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hm…Ribbon Pudding Bazooka Blast has a nice ring to it." Jessica giggled as the three walked up to the Café, shocked to see everyone exhausted.

"Hey you guys!" Chelsea ran up to them. "We have an idea for what's causing the bad dreams!"

"You do?" Ryou looked horrendous, along with Kayleigh and Keiichiro. "Is it…the aliens?"

"Well, no shit; Sherlock. But we have ways to stop them. We kicked their asses last night!" Jessica pumped her fist in the air. Kalen smirked.

"Well, are they indeed connected?" Keiichiro yawned.

"Yes and the aliens are indeed causing them with our Mew Aqua supply. We've been making up attacks in our sleep and we did defeated Pai and Taruto." Kalen explained while Kayleigh hid behind Ryou.

"What happened, Kayleigh?" Jessica looked concerned.

"I've been so scared to sleep. Deep Blue tried to kill me again by drowning me. Thankfully Shirogane saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Yeah, I had the exact same dream. But what really confuses me is that when I woke up, my hands were drenched."

"I was completely wet." Kayleigh pointed out. Kalen looked at Amie, expected to make a dirty joke. She just yawned.

"I spent the night at RiRi's house. We also had the same dream. Riley was screaming the whole time and when I woke up; she couldn't speak."

"Really? You okay, Riley?" Camille asked.

"No." Riley squawked, evidence that she clearly lost her voice. Kalen smirked.

"Well, now do you believe me the dreams are connected?" Riley rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Good. So…What do we do? Where's Akasaka San?" Jessica asked, stretching and yawning; causing everyone else to yawn. (Hey, yawning is contagious.)

"He's doing research on lucid dreaming." Ryou stated. Keiichiro walked out with a printed Wikipedia page on lucid dreaming.

"Hey girls, here's what I discovered:" He began reading the article out loud.

_ "A __**lucid dream**__ is any dream in which one is aware that one is dreaming. The term was coined by the Dutch psychiatrist and writer Frederik (Willem) van Eeden (1860–1932).__[1]__ In a lucid dream, the dreamer may be able to exert some degree of control over their participation within the dream or be able to manipulate their imaginary experiences in the dream environment.__[2]__ Lucid dreams can be realistic and vivid.__[3]__ It is shown that there are higher amounts of beta-1 frequency band (13–19 Hz) experienced by lucid dreamers, hence there is an increased amount of activity in the parietal lobes making lucid dreaming a conscious process.__[4]_

_Lucid dreaming has been researched scientifically, and its existence is well established.__[5][6]"_

"English please." Jessica frowned.

"When we're dreaming, we know we are asleep; and we can control the dream." Keiichiro kept reading.

"I'm just concerned that we're going to battle the bad guys in our sleep." Camille thought.

"Of if we lose, we might not wake up." Ryou pointed out.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kayleigh nudged him hard.

"Ow!" He rubbed his stomach.

"It's possible." Kalen shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Kayleigh began to panic.

"But we have a solution to this!" Chelsea grinned. "We are starting to create alternate attacks."

"Alternate attacks? Are our attacks not strong enough?" Amie looked confused.

"No; we simply upgrade our attacks. I light my whip on fire for the Ribbon Flaming Zakuro Spear." Kalen explained.

"Jessica has a-" Chelsea began.

"No! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Surprise? Surprise what?" Riley hacked, trying to get her voice back.

"Well, if the three of us had the same dream, and Shirogane and Kayleigh had the same dream; we were all in the same room, right?"

"Yeah, we _were_ in the same room." Ryou gasped. Jessica grinned.

"Yeah! If we all are in the same room while we're asleep, maybe we can have the same dream."

"And that way we can fight the aliens together!" Camille grinned.

"Yeah! Let's take the day off today so we can brainstorm for what we do in our sleep tonight." Amie grinned.

"Please, Shirogane?" Kayleigh, who has been silent the entire time, looked at him. "I want to sleep again." Ryou thought about it.

"…Alright. Sounds good with me, I guess. We have to fight this off sooner or later. Let's go in and start planning our attacks." He held Kayleigh's hand. "We'll all be safe here."


End file.
